Mario meet Universe
by n00bsl3yR
Summary: After a Bowser plan gone wrong, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth end up in Beach City and meet the crystal gems. Bowser also ends up in Beach City and wreaks havoc, kidnaps Peach, Toadsworth, Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl. Junior and Kamek broke into their home and released seven corrupted gems. It's up to Steven, Connie, Mario, and Luigi to save everyone and beat Bowser.
1. chapter 1

**_At Bowsers Castle, Bowser was coming up with a new plan to kidnap the princess and beat the Mario Bros. His servant, Kamek, was helping him._**

"Kamek, I'm out of ideas." Bowser said grunting in frustration.

"Now, now, cmon you'll think of something." Kamek was silently brainstorming in his head until a certain idea came to his evil mind. "Your Badness, what if we lure Mario here and trap him! Then I can use my magic wand to sent him to another dimension!" A big grin appeared over the Koopa Kings face.

"BRILLIANT IDEA! Get the Airship ready! And wake Junior up!" Bowser boomed.

XX

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toadsworth were all walking through Toad Town.

"This is a lovely day, isn't it?" Peach asked in a pleasant tone.

"Of course it is your majesty." Toadsworth agreed. Luigi was about to speak up when it suddenly got dark.

"Huh?" He thought. Then he looked up. "M-Mario! It's Bowser!" Mario looked up and saw Bowsers super-sized airship. It was flying in the air from three giant propellers on the ships deck, A Gray stone statue of Bowsers face was on the front of the ship, and it had six cannons. Three on one side and three on the other. Bowser started speaking through the ships intercom.

"Mushroom Kingdom Toads! Hand over Peach peacefully or face my wrath!" He boomed. A small child-like voice agreed. "Yeah! What dad said!"

"Doesn't this guy ever give up?" Mario asked Luigi. "Apparently not." Luigi agreed. Toadsworth started to yell back.

"Bowser, you ruffian, leave her magesty ALONE!" The old toad bellowed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Alright then, I'll just TAKE HER! Junior, press the button!" Bowser yelled. "Yes Sir!" Junior replied. Junior pressed a big red button.

"Oh no," Peach said, "Mario, Luigi watch out!" The Bowser face on the ships eyes started glowing yellow, and it's mouth started opening. When it's mouth opened an antenna with a red tip came out.

"What could he be up too?" Toadsworth thought. The antenna shot down a blue and purple beam, right towards Mario and Co.

"Mama Mia!" Mario shouted. Mario and Luigi jumped to the side, as did Toadsworth and Peach. When the beam hit a blue and purple portal opened and started sucking. Luigi gulped.

"Uh-oh." He said. The portal started sucking even harder. "MAMA MIAAA!" Mario cried as he got sucked into the portal. "MARIOOOO!" Luigi cried, getting sucked in as well. "NOOO!" Peach cried, getting sucked in. "PRINCESSS!" Toadsworth cried, following Peach. When the four were sucked in the portal got smaller, and smaller and eventually wasn't there anymore.

XX

Bowser, along with Junior, was in his throne laughing. "Bwahahahah! Kamek this is the best idea you've EVER had!" Kamek was riding on his broom in front of the duo.

"Thank you, your badness. Now that no one can stop us, we can go down there and get Peach." Kamek said.

"Yeah! We won!" Junior cheered. "You know it!" Bowser agreed. Bowser landed the air ship in the middle of Toad Town and climbed down the ladder. All the Toads gathered around. "Alright chumps! Hand over Peach or face my power!" He yelled. The Toads exchanged glances.

"Um, we can't." A blue toad who glasses said. "That portal you made sucked her in too, by boogity." It took Bowser a second to take that in.

"WHAAAAT?!" He yelled. He turned angrily towards Kamek. "YOU BETTER OPEN THAT PORTAL AGAIN OR SO HELP ME IM HAVING TURTLE SOUP FOR LUNCH!" Kamek yelped a little before rushing back into the air ship. "Junior, I don't even know why I put up with him." He told his son. The stone face fired another beam and another portal appeared. Kamek rushed back.

"Their you go your Grouchiness." The wizard said.

"Alright Junior, are you ready?" Bowser asked his son. "You betcha daddy!" Junior replied. Bowser took a deep breath before jumping into the portal, Junior followed suit. Kamek sighed.

"Here goes nothing." Kamek flew into the portal.

XX

"He- a- yo- alrig-?" A faint voice asked. Mario opened his eyes and sat up. He was on a beach lying in the sand. "Hey, are you alright?" The voice asked again. Mario stood up and turned around, he saw a boy with black curly hair, blue jeans, sandals, and red shirt with yellow star on it. "I'm Steven. What's your name?" Steven asked.

"I'm Mario."

XX

 ** _To be continued, next chapter Mario and Co. Will meet the crystal gems and Bowser will wreak havoc on Beach City. Tune in!_**


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**_After an attack from Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth were sent away. Mario had woken up on some beach and met a boy named Steven._**

XX

"I'm Mario." Mario said. They shook hands.

"Well nice to meet you!" Steven replied smiling. Mario remembered something. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"LUIGI! PRINCESS! TOADSWORTH!" Mario yelled. He began looking frantically around.

"Who?" Steven asked.

"Oh, Luigi is my brother but he wears green, Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Toadsworth is a...an old mushroom." Mario explained.

"O...Kay. So where-" Steven was cut off my muffled sounds and grunts of effort. Mario and Steven looked toward the sound and saw Peach and Toadsworth pulling on a pair of boots sticking out of the sand.

"Steven, that's them! C'mon." Mario said, motioning for Steven to follow. "Guys!" Mario yelled. Peach and Toadsworth looked over and saw the duo running over. Peach and Toadsworth looked relieved.

"Oh Master Mario, please help with Master Luigi. He landed head first and now he is buried in the sand!" Toadsworth said. "Of course, no problem." Mario replied.

"Um, Mario. Who is the young boy?" Peach asked.

"Oh, I'm Steven, Steven Quartz Universe." Steven said. "You two must be Peach and Toadsworth." The two nodded.

"Would you please help with Luigi?" Peach asked. Steven nodded. Mario and Steven grabbed Luigis left leg, Peacha and Toadsworth grabbed his right and started to pull. After a few moments of pulling Luigi popped out of the sand with a dazed expression.

"Mama Mia." He said. "Luigi are you alright?" Mario asked his brother. After Luigis dazed faze he met Steven.

"It's nice to meet you, Steven." Luigi said as he shook the boys hand. "Same here." Steven smiled.

"Master Steven, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, but, where exactly are we." Toadsworth asked the teen.

"Well, you're in my home town, Beach City!" Steven explained. "I live up there," he pointed to a giant stone lady with a little house built in it, "with Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl."

"That's nice." Peach said.

"Enough about me, tell me about you guys!" Steven said excited.

"I'll go first," Peach said, "I'm the ruler of a kingdom populated by a species called 'Toads', this place is called Mushroom Kingdom."

"And I take care of the princess, make sure she is okay." Toadsworth said.

"Me and Luigi save the Princess from an evil King named Bowser." Mario explained.

"Ooooo, sounds scary." Steven said interested.

"Bowser is a king of humanoid turtles called 'Koopa Troopas' and 'Goombas'." Luigi explained.

"And Master Bowser is obsessed with ruling over the Mushroom Kingdom, hence why he is always trying to kidnap Peach." Toadsworth said.

"He has a Son named Bowser Junior, he is just as bad as his dad, helping in his schemes." Peach said.

"That's pretty mean, anyways, do you guys want to come and meet my friends, The Crystal Gems?" Steven asked the group.

"Sounds lovely!" Peach said enthusiastic. The five were walking up the stairs to Stevens house.

"Garnet! Amythest! Pearl! Come meet my friends!" Steven yelled. Three women started to come to the door. The tallest had black square hair and a pair of shades, she had a gem in each hand. The second was pale white and had a huge Pearl on her forehead, she had a blue shirt on with a yellow star on it. The last was a short purple girl with white hair and purple tank top and an amethyst gem in her chest.

"Coming Steven!" They walked outside and saw the five.

"Guys, meet Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toadsworth." Steven said.

"Greetings, I'm Garnet." Garnet said. "I'm Pearl." Pearl said. "Sup, I'm Amethyst." Amethyst said. Steven then explained to the gems why Mario and Co. were in Beach City.

"So this 'Bowser' has sent you here through a magic portal?" Pearl asked. "Pretty much." Mario agreed.

"And I fear that Master Bowser might've followed us." Toadsworth said.

"Nothing to fear Toadsworth, we are the crystal gems. If he decides to show his scaly face in Beach City we'll show him what for!" Garnet said cracking her knuckles. "That's the truth." Steven said.

XX

Bowser landed on his belly and Junior landed on his shell, and Kamek just gently floated down on his broom.

"Ugh, that's a rough ride." Bowser grunted standing up. "Where are we?" He asked.

"No idea sir, but it looks tropical." Kamek said. The trio had spawned on top of a hill overlooking a beutiful beachfront town. "Daddy this place is AWESOME!" Junior boomed.

"Calm down Junior. We're here to find Peach. Alright, let's look around that city. And ask some locals. If we have to, we'll turn the place upside down. Kamek make us some Clown Copters." Bowser ordered.

"Right away sir." Kamek waved his wand around and two clown copters, one really big, and one really small. "Here you go your Evilness." The father and son hopped in and started flying towards the town, along with Kamek.

XX

An hour after Mario and Co met the crystal gems, Everyone was talking when suddenly a loud chain of banging came from Stevens front door. It was a beutiful African-American girl with smooth skin and glasses.

"Connie?! What's wrong?" Steven asked Connie.

"S-Steven three weird turtle mutants are in town looking for some girl name Peach." Connie yelled. Mario sighed.

"Bowser." He said under his breath.

XX

 ** _Next time The evil Koopa trio will kidnap Peach, and Toadsworth, and the Gems. Kamek breaks into the temple and pops_** ** _some corrupted gems._**


	3. Defeat and Kidnappings

**_Connie was currently explaining to our heroes that she saw three suspicious types flying around Beach City._**

XX

"Hm, weird turtle, huh? That has Bowser written all over it." Mario said. "Yup totally." Luigi agreed.

"Well, if Bowser is looking for Peach then that means she'll stay with us three." Garnet said. "While we do that Mario, Luigi, Steven, and Connie will go where Bowser went." Pearl explained.

"Sounds good to me!" Steven boasted. "Same here." Connie added.

XX

"Oh," Kamek said looking through binoculars at the temple, "Bowser they're hiding Peach in that little house."

"Well, whoever they're leaving Peach with, look like they'll be difficult." Bowser said folding his arms to think. "I have an idea! Listen, You and Junior deal with those three rock heads, then get Peach, and, while you're at it kidnap that old toad too. While I go to that little Amusement Park on the Boardwalk and cause a distraction."

"Ooooo, that's a great idea dad!" Junior added. "Excellent idea your evilness. But when will we ambush?" Kamek asked on his broom.

"Just keep watching until you see Mario, Green 'Stache, and those two brats are on the boardwalk." Bowser said getting in his clown copter. The Koopa King flew off to Funland, while Kamek and Junior waited.

XX

The Mario Bros, Steven, and Connie arrived at Funland.

"This is where I saw him fly." Connie said. They all started looking around, that is until a burly, deep, and menacing voice spoke up. "SUPRISE ATTACK!" It yelled. A giant green, spiked shell appeared and headed straight for the Mario Bros.

"Mario!" Steven yelled. "Luigi!" Connie yelled also. It was too late. The shell came spinning and knocked into both bros, knocking the brothers unconscious. The shell stopped spinning and arms, legs, and a head came out, laughing at the scene.

"Bwahahahaha, that's been a long time coming!" Bowser turned to Steven and Connie. "Now for YOUR turn!"

"Not today, SCALY!" Connie yelled. "Go STEVONNIE!" Steven yelled. Both kids jumped into eachother and were enveloped by white light.

"W-What?!" Bowser said surprised. When the light faded, A tall African American woman wearing Stevens red shirt, Connies long hair, and Stevens sandals. "Wow, that's unfair! Two against one?!" Bowser boomed. The woman smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. It won't be so easy to take us out! Because I AM STEVONNIE." Stevonnie yelled balling a fist.

"Hmph, anyways, I know you know where the princess is because you're with Mario and Luigi! So tell me!" The Koopa shouted.

"NOT HAPPENING!" The girl snapped back. Bowser clenched his fist in anger and steam came out of his nose.

"Figured. ILL JUST BEAT THE INFORMATION OUTTA YOU!" Bowser yelled in a fighting stance.

 ** _Never Let Up - Mario and Luigi Dream Team_**

Stevonnie charged at Bowser with her fist up, ready to punch. Bowser moved and kicked Stevonnies legs out from under her. Bowser curled himself into a spike ball and tried to crush the fusion. Stevonnie got up and went to throw a punch at the Koopa. Bowser was still in a spike ball so the punch didn't hurt.

"OW! MY HAND!" The fusion groaned, rubbing her knuckles.

"Bwahahahaha, time to get DIZZY!" Bowser laughed. He started rolling in circles around the fusion.

"Uhg, I'm gonna puke." Stevonnie said teetering. Bowser un curled himself. He tapped on the dizzy fusions shoulder.

"Hey," Stevonnie turned around, "have a good nap." Bowser punched the fusion in the face with all his might. Stevonnie fell with a hard thud, another white light enveloped the fusion. The light split in half and two kids were where Stevonnie was. Both kids were unconscious.

"Too easy. Gotta go see if Kamek and Junior did alright." Bowser soda hopping in his clown copter. He flew towards the temple.

XX

"Sheesh," Kamek said wiping sweat from his brow, "these ladies were TOUGH."

"But they drop these cool rocks!" Junior exclaimed. He was talking about the four different colored gems on the ground. "I'll just take these!" Junior picked up all four gems and held them.

"Now for those two." Kamek said referring to the princess and Toadsworth. He pulled out his magic wand and picked the two up with its magic. Bowser landed outside and walked into the house.

"Wow, good job both of you!" Bowser complimented. "We can go off with her later. First, let's raid this joint and leave an anonymous note!"

"Excellent idea, your Koopaness." Kamek agreed.

XX

 ** _Next time, Mario and Co. wake up and rush back to the temple, only to find a big hole in the temple door and find seven corrupted gems missing. They set off to find the corrupted gems before Bowser._**


	4. Juniors new rocks

**_Last time, Bowser took on Stevonnie at the boardwalk. But, in the end it was a distraction. During the fight, Junior and Kamek broke in to the temple, poofed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, then kidnapped Peach and Toadsworth. Now, the Koopa trio are in the temple._**

XX

"WOAH!" Junior exclaimed. The Koopas were in the depths of the temple, with all of the bubbled gems. "Kamek, look at all of these cool rock bubbles!"

"Yes, they are really fascinating. But what a weird door." Kamek said, referring to the door with a white star on it.

"I'm gonna take some more! Those four are cool and all but these look cooler!" Junior said. He jumped up and popped some bubbles. _Ching, Ching, Ching._ The corrupted gems hit the ground. "Hmm," Junior counted, "about seven. Kamek hold these for me!" Kamek use his magic wand and put the gems in his pocket. "Cool. Cmon, let's go see if dads done with the ransom note."

XX

"Aaaaaand done." Bowser wiped sweat off of his brow, and dropped his pencil. He put the piece of paper on the counter.

"DAD!" Junior yelled. "I got new rocks!" Junior yelled. Bowser smiled.

"That's good Junior." Bowser patted his sons head. "Hm, now that we're here for a little while, where would we build a secret base in this world?" Bowser crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"Your evilness, I saw something in the basement that talked of a place of nothing but hollow caves, orange sand, and it's in the middle of nowhere!" Kamek explained. "Now that I recall, it was called 'Beta Kindergarden' you get there by that." Kamek pointed to a gray circular thing on the floor.

"Well, before we go anywhere, it'd be dumb to leave Mario and those two brats without any company." Bowser said.

"Well, as I recall, those three ladies disappeared and left those weird rocks behind. So, maybe the ones that were in the bubbles are more dangerous!" Kamek exclaimed.

"That's a good idea. Junior," Bowser turned to his son, "leave one of the weird rocks here." Junior pouted. Kamek reached blindly into his pocket and gave the young Koopa a gem. Junior walked onto the porch and tossed the gem onto the beach. Bowser walked over and picked up an unconscious Peach and Toadsworth and slung them over his shoulder. The evil trio stepped on the warp and disappeared in a white light.

XX

Mario, Luigi, Steven, and Connie were still unconscious on the boardwalk. Steven groggily opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around.

"Connie!" Steven crawled over to an unconscious girl. No response was uttered. Steven also the Bros unconscious from the ambush by Bowser. He looked at his hometown, he saw smoke and fire coming out of a few buildings. "*gasp* W-What?," He then saw a familiar giant beast knocking down a building with his powerful breath, "they didn't! Oh no, they released the Pufferfish!"

XX

 ** _Next time, Bowser will have an evil idea about gem fusion with his minions. Kamek makes Bowser a new castle. Mario, Luigi, Steven, and Connie will take on the Pufferfish and find 6 gems missing and set to find the rest of them._**


End file.
